Recording and reading on optical recording media such as CD, CD-R, CD-RW, DVD and MO are carried out by making a laser beam a parallel ray by a collimating lens and focusing the ray by an object lens. The collimating lens and the object lens are produced usually by heating a glass or resin preform to a softening point, followed by precision press-molding.
As a glass lens prepared by the above process, one made of a TeO2-containing glass having a high refractive index has been proposed (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-35335